Zatch Bell! Electric Arena
Konjiki no Gasshu Beru!! Unare! Yūjō no Zakeru |developer = Eighting |publisher = Banpresto (Japan) Bandai (North America) |platform = Game Boy Advance |release date = JP: December 12, 2003 NA: November 11, 2005 |genre = 2D fighting |mode = Single player |rating = CERO: A ESRB: E10+ }}Zatch Bell! Electric Arena, known as Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Unare! Yūjō no Zakeru (金色のガッシュベル!! うなれ!友情のザケル, mainly written as 金色のガッシュベル!! うなれ！友情の電撃, Konjiki no Gasshu Beru!! Unare! Yūjō no Dengeki, lit. "Golden Gash Bell!! Wish! Electric Shock of Friendship") in Japan, is a fighting game based on the Zatch Bell! anime/manga that was released on Game Boy Advance in the U.S. and Japan. It was developed by Banpresto and published by Bandai. Game modes * Story: In this mode we play as Zatch and Kiyo, in a total of 7 fights that's follow the order of events that occurred in the Anime/Manga. * Free Battle: This is a traditional one-on-one battle. Choose any character and stage and begin fighting immediately. * Challenge: In this mode you choose one of the characters and fight against 7 other characters, life is fully recovered every match, if you defeat all 7, you win the Challenge Mode. * Survival: This mode is almost equal to Challenge Mode, you choose a character and fight with other 7, the only difference is that with each fight, life does not fully recover with each match. Mini-games * Naomi Attack!!: In this mini-game you will have to run from Naomi, the girl who torments Zatch every time he goes to the park, quickly pressing the A and B buttons. * Create a Volcan!: Unlocked by completing Story Mode once. In this mini-game you will have to mount Volcan 300, Zatch's friend, which is a puppet made of a box of daisies and toothpicks, you will have to press the buttons you send, for example, it appears: R, then you will have to press R, But it appears in sequences, for example, RRRBALL, go tightening everything that appears until you win! Missing a sequence and the sequence will reset to a new sequence as well as reduction in time. In Difficult! mode, there are branching sequences leading to different Zatch Collection rewards upon completion. * Ponygon's Chomp Chomp!: Unlocked by completing Challenge mode once. In this mini-game you will have to help Ponygon, a mamodo horse that lives in Zatch's house, to bite Kiyo's hand, when Kiyo's hand is close to his mouth, press A or B and then you will have to keep squeezing A and B very quickly until you reach a certain number of bites. * 00F ~Iron Folgore~: Unlocked by completing Challenge mode with Parco Folgore and receive the Zatch Collection #13: Folgore's CD. In this mini-game, you will have to help Folgore, a famous Italian actor and singer, to divert from the bullets of a gang in his newest film "00F Iron Folgore", similar to Create a Volcan, you will have to Press the buttons that appear on the screen. Zatch Collection The Zatch Collection is the items you collect by playing, items can represent a funny scene in the anime even from an object that appears in Anime. Here is a guide on how to unlock each item. #'Volcan 300:' Beat Story Mode. #'Volcan (Mountain Version):' Beat "Create a Volcan!" on Easy mode. #'Volcan (Doctor Version):' Beat "Create a Volcan!" on Normal mode. #'Lori's Crown of Flowers:' Beat Challenge mode on Normal difficulty with Lori & Kolulu. #'Tina:' Beat "Create a Volcan!" on Difficult! mode using the top route. #'Crybaby Tangerine:' Beat "Naomi Attack!!" in Story Mode for the first time. #'Smiley-Face Orange:' Beat "Naomi Attack!!" in Story Mode for the second time. #'Delighted Grapefruit:' Beat "Naomi Attack!!" in Story Mode for the third time. #'Naomi's Car:' Beat "Naomi Attack!!" on Difficult! mode. #'Volunlun:' Beat "Create a Volcan!" on Difficult! mode using the bottom route. #'Kanchomé's Snacks:' Beat Challenge mode on Normal difficulty with Ponygon & Raiku Sensei. #'Folgore's Skateboard:' Beat "00F ~Iron Folgore~" on Difficult! mode. #'Folgore's CD:' Beat Challenge mode on Normal difficulty with Kanchomé & Folgore. #'Tia's Watch:' Beat Challenge mode on Normal difficulty with Tia & Megumi. #'Ponygon's Toy:' Beat Challenge mode on Normal difficulty with Zeno & Dufort. #'Princess Pear:' Beat "Create a Volcan!" on Difficult! mode using the top route. #'Praying Mantis Joe Figure:' Beat "Create a Volcan!" on Difficult! mode using the two top + one bottom route or the two bottom + one top route. #'Kanchome's Paddle Board:' Beat Challenge Mode on Normal difficulty with Berserk Brago & Sherry. #'Yellowtail:' Beat Challenge Mode on Mormal mode with Wonrei & Li-en. #'Rushka's Sheep:' Beat Story Mode on Normal mode without losing a match. #'Evil Flower:' Beat Baltro & Steng in Story Mode. #'Friendship Curry:' Beat "Ponygon's Chomp Chomp!" on Difficult! mode. #'Kiyo's Bag:' Beat Challenge mode on Normal difficulty with Zatch & Kiyo. #'Rocks piled up by Suzy:' Beat Challenge mode on Normal difficulty with Rops & Apollo. #'Owashi:' Beat Challenge mode on Normal difficulty with Brago & Sherry. #'Kiyo's Schedule:' Beat Challenge Mode on Normal difficulty with Reycom & Hosokawa. #'The Shining Red Spell Book:' Unlock Rauzaruk Zatch & Kiyo. Playable characters A list of playable characters in the VS game modes and how to unlock them. You can use a pair of characters' alternate costumes by holding L or R while selecting pair of characters. *'Zatch & Kiyo:' Unlocked from the start. *'Reycom & Hosokawa:' Unlocked by beating Reycom & Hosokawa in Story mode. *'Brago & Sherry:' unlocked by beating Brago & Sherry in Story mode. *'Kolulu & Lori:' unlocked by beating Kolulu & Lori in Story mode. *'Kanchomé & Folgore:' Unlocked by beating Kolulu & Lori in Story mode. *'Rops & Apollo:' Unlocked by beating Kolulu & Lori in Story mode. *'Tia & Megumi:' Unlocked by beating Tia & Megumi in Story mode. *'Wonrei & Li-en:' Beat Story mode with the default settings (Normal difficulty, 60-second timer, 3 rounds) and beat every round with your health above 50%. You'll battle Wonrei & Li-en as the final boss. Defeat them. Secret characters *'Brago & Sherry (Berserk):' Unlocked by beating Brago & Sherry (Berserk) twice in Challenge mode on Normal or Hard difficulty with Zatch & Kiyo. *'Zeno & Dufort:' While having at least 80% of Zatch Collection completed (with #19 Yellowtail being one them), beat Challenge mode with Zatch & Kiyo on Normal difficulty with the 60-second timer and beat every round with your health above 50%. You'll battle Zeno & Dufort as the final boss. Defeat them. *'Ponygon & Raiku:' While having at least 80% of Zatch Collection completed, beat Challenge mode on Normal difficulty via timeouts only with the 60-second timer while playing as Zeno & Dufort. *'Rauzaruk Zatch & Kiyo:' Unlocked by collecting 26 items for Zatch Collection and input the code Up, L, R, Down, L, R, L, Left, Right, R at the title screen, then start Story Mode. External links * Game information on Dimps Category:Video Games Category:Game Boy Advance